A Love Story
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Ben proposes to Julie and now, they're getting married. But, they don't head straight to the happy ending they dreamed of when somebody threatens the happy couple. Who wants to keep the apart? Ben/Julie Gwen/Kevin Rated T. Will go up to M later. R
1. Prologue: The Proposal

**I can't believe I'm not writing this until now! Oh yeah. I didn't start writing this till now because of school! Just wait till high school. When I hit high school, I'll have to start writing fewer stories because I'll be too busy with schoolwork and stuff to actually start writing some and update them. That'll be an exception to the stories I promised I'd write for you. This story I would like to dedicate to Cute in Purple and Kisdota – The Freak Gamer because you guys are such amazing friends and you 2 inspired me to start writing Ben 10 stories. I'm forever grateful to you guys and if there's anything I can do for you guys, let me know. I'll see what I can do. Also, Ben and Julie are 20 turning 21 in this. This is the same with Gwen and Kevin's 21 turning 22.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Love can be a marvellous thing. It can lead you to happiness, to the one you'll spend forever with; to the one you'll want to give you're everything to. For our favourite couple, this is true. In this story, we're gonna see them take a serious step in their relationship and witness one of the miracles their happiness will bring them. When it comes to love, they have plenty to share. What's the name of the lucky couple, you may ask. Their names are Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto.

Ben was sitting in the stands next to his cousin, Gwen and her fiancé, Kevin Levin. They were cheering Ben's girlfriend, Julie, on during a match against the University of Southern California. The score was tied and the game was intense. Grunts of determination were heard from both girls as they hit the ball as hard as they could. They were tired but, that didn't stop them from playing. Smiling, Ben shoved a hand inside his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. He opened it to reveal an engagement ring. **(AN: The ring is the exact same one from In Your Heart. The link to the photo is in my profile.)** He didn't notice Gwen looking over his shoulder at the ring.

"Are you planning on proposing to her?" asked Gwen.

Ben closed the box and placed it back in his pocket, blushing furiously. He turned around and saw Gwen looking at him with a questioning look. He smiled at her.

"I'm taking her out to the park after the game. She loves the swings so, we're gonna go to the park, have a picnic and when we start on the swings, I'll then pop the question," answered Ben. **(AN: Does anyone here besides me think that this is a romantic way to propose? Boys, you should be taking notes here. This chapter could be very useful in the future.)**

Gwen just hugged her cousin which he happily returned. They pulled away and focused their attention on the game. Julie hit the ball to the other side of the court, which her opponent missed. She now had an advantage. The audience clapped but, more clapping was heard from the students of Bellwood University that had come to watch the game. Some were even cheering! The yellow tennis ball hit the ground as she bounced it. She turned and waved to Ben. He just smiled and returned the wave. She threw the ball up high and hit it with all her might. Her opponent dove for it but missed. Loud clapping and cheering came from the students from Bellwood University. The game was over. She won the district championships!

"Winner: Julie Yamamoto from Bellwood University. She will now move on to the state championships. Congratulations, Bellwood!" the commentator exclaimed.

The crowd cheered even more wildly. Julie walked up to her opponent and shook her hand over the net.

"Good game," said Julie.

"You did well. I doubt anyone can beat you in the state championships. You have a higher skill level then the other opponents I've played," she said.

Julie just smiled as they walked off to the change room to have a shower and get changed. 30 minutes later, Julie walked out of the change room in jeans and t-shirt. The outfit clung tightly to her figure. The court was empty. She started hoping that Ben, Gwen and Kevin didn't ditch her. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and spin her around.

"Ben, put me down!" Julie squealed.

"What? Can't a guy surprise his girlfriend who's going to the State Championships?" Ben asked.

"Not really," Julie teased as she captured his lips with her own.

He eagerly kissed her back and pushed her against the wall. His hands slid under her shirt and felt her stomach and lower back, earning small moans and whimpers from the back of her throat, causing him to smirk. Sure they've kissed and touched each other before. But, not like this. This was intense. But, not as intense as it will become soon. **(AN: And I just gave some of the story away. Whoops.)**

"Are you 2 gonna stay here and make out or go somewhere and celebrate?"

They broke the kiss but, Julie was still against the wall and Ben's hands were still under her shirt. They turned around and saw Gwen and Kevin giving them a look.

"Nice job on qualifying for the State Championships, Julie," Kevin commented.

"Thanks, Kevin. I'm telling you. My opponent was pretty tough," Julie remarked.

"Kinda reminds me of the game when Ben asked you out for the first time," said Gwen.

"Me too," Ben added honestly as he kissed Julie's forehead.

"Well, Kevin and I have to head back to campus. I promised my lab partner I'd study with him for the big test coming up in chemistry this week," Gwen said.

"Remember, if Jacob does anything. Like, attempting to kiss you or touches you in any way that makes you uncomfortable, ring me and Ben and we'll sort him out," reminded Kevin, placing his fist into his open hand.

"Just make sure you let me at least get a few swings this time, Kevin," Ben said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, squirt," said Kevin.

"You're just calling me squirt because you're older than me, aren't you?" asked Ben.

"And because I'm taller than you," Kevin pointed out.

Gwen and Julie just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They can be such kids sometimes. Luckily, it's not as bad as it was 6 years ago. College has made them even more mature...and because Gwen and Julie kept on threatening to leave Bellwood University to go to Stanford. Both boys couldn't stand that. They love the girls too much.

"Whatever. Well, Julie and I have to get going now. We'll see you guys tonight," Ben said as he wrapped his arm around Julie's shoulders and left.

_**On the road...**_

"Where are we going?" Julie asked.

"You'll see," responded Ben.

"Can I at least take the blindfold off?" questioned Julie.

"Sorry, love. It'll ruin the surprise," answered Ben.

"Honey, you know how much I hate surprises," said Julie.

"I know, I know. Just wait 5 more minutes, baby. OK? As soon as we are where I wanna take you, you can take the blindfold off," Ben promised.

Julie just sighed and leaned back against her seat. 5 minutes later, as Ben promised, they were where Ben wanted to take her. He climbed out of his car and rushed to the other side and helped Julie out. As soon as she was out, he wrapped one arm around her back and the other around her legs and picked her up bridal style. She squealed and laughed when she felt her feet leave the ground.

"Ben, put me down!" she squealed.

"Not yet," he laughed.

He walked through a set of trees towards the park carefully. When he got where he wanted to go, He set her down and unwrapped her blindfold. She gasped at the setting in front of them. There was a mat and a picnic basket sitting on a patch of grass and a bunch of candles surrounded the area. The picnic setting was next to a pair of swings.

"Ben, you did this?" Julie asked astonished.

Ben said nothing. He just spun her around and kissed her tenderly. She kissed him back. After a minute of kissing, they pulled away and helped themselves to the food Ben prepared earlier. Julie had to admit, the food was amazing.

"Ben, when did you do this?" asked Julie.

"Well, while you were still in the change room, I came and set all of this up. Thankfully, the candles stayed lit long enough," Ben explained.

She just giggled at his last statement. How did she wind up with a guy like Ben? Any girl would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend. Even just as a friend, they'd be lucky to have him. Ben took a spoonful of jelly and held it up to Julie. She leant closer and opened her mouth, tasting the yummy desert.

"I still can't believe you did all this," said Julie.

"You wanna go on the swings?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Julie replied immediately.

He just laughed as they put the picnic stuff back in the car and ran over to the swings. Julie sat on the swing and Ben pushed her. As soon as she was high enough, Ben sat on the swing next to her. She was laughing and squealing in delight. After a while, they stopped swinging and Ben walked over to Julie. He took her hand and knelt in front of her, taking out the velvet box with his other hand.

"Julie, we've been dating since high school. You stayed with me even though I was gone most of the time, you kept my Omnitrix a secret and you were there for me when Gwen and Kevin weren't. You're one in a million. I truly love you and I now know that you're the one I want to share the rest of my life with. Juliet Elizabeth Melanie Yamamoto, will you marry me?" Ben asked as he took out the engagement ring and slid it onto her finger.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, of course I'll marry you!" Julie cried while tears of joy were escaping her eyes.

Ben smiled as he wiped the tears from her eyes and captured her lips into a passionate kiss to seal the engagement. They pulled away but, still had their grip on each other.

"Let's head back to campus," Julie breathed, still dazed from the kiss.

Ben scooped her into his arms and he carried her to the car. They couldn't wait to become husband and wife.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****There you have it. The first chapter of 'A Love Story'. The rest should be uploaded soon...when I can actually come up with some actual good ideas!**

**See ya!**


	2. Gwen and Kevin Find Out

**Why didn't I start the next chapter until right now? Oh yeah. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Ben 10: Alien Force. Only the story shall be mine.**

* * *

"So everything's set for your wedding?" Julie asked.

Currently, Julie and Gwen were at the mall waiting for Ben and Kevin to rent their tuxedosfor the Levin wedding which was 2 weeks away. Gwen and Julie were surprised that they waited till now to rent their tuxes. Men, right? **(Me, Julie and Gwen: I KNOW!)**

"Yep. The only thing I need to do it to have the dresses properly fitted for us and we'll be good to go," Gwen responded.

"I still cannot believe you asked me to be your maid of honour. Out of all your friends, me," Julie told her.

"Well, Ben's the best man, and since he refuses to walk down the aisle with anyone but you...well, you get my point there. But, you're also my BEST friend. How can I NOT have you as my maid of honour on my special day?" Gwen retorted.

"Speaking of maid of honours, will you be MY maid of honour at MY wedding?" Julie asked, smiling as she brought up her hand to show Gwen her engagement ring.

Gwen just gasped as she took Julie's hand to examine her ring closer. She mockingly fanned herself to stop the squeals from excaping her lips.

"Please tell me that you and Ben are getting married," Gwen pleaded.

"We're getting married," Julie responded.

Gwen couldn't hold it in anymore. She squealed to her heart's content and tightly embraced her best friend/future cousin-in-law who happily embraced back. Both of them had tears of joy in their eyes.

"And to answer your question...I would LOVE to be your maid of honour!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I hope you don't think this as returning a favour. I don't want it to be like that," Julie said.

"Nonsense! Like I said, you're my best friend. Although, honestly, I thought you would ask Sarah to be your maid of honour," Gwen said, suddenly remembering Julie's older sister.

"Sarah's in Italy to work, remember? I asked her last night and she told me that she would've loved to be my maid of honour, but she's absolutely swamped with work she hardly understands and she can't take time off to fly here for the wedding. But she wants someone to video the ceremony so she can watch it when she gets back," Julie explained.

"I forgot about that. Anyways...congratulations!" Gwen squealed and embraced her tightly.

In the store, whilst Ben and Kevin were having their tuxes fitted for Kevin's wedding, they couldn't help but notice the scene going on outside. Ben couldn't help but smile to himself when he immediately figured out that Julie told Gwen and asked her to be her maid of honour since Sarah couldn't make it.

"I don't get those 2. Why is it that whenever we leave them alone for 2 minutes, they always find something to squeal about? I f they're squealing over that Taylor Lautner freak one more time, I swear to God," Kevin swore. **(Me, Julie, Gwen and Team Jacob (Australian members): OI! Kevin: What? Me, Julie, Gwen and Team Jacob (Australian members): TAYLOR LAUTNER'S NOT A FREAK! Kevin: Says you.)**

"I doubt they're squealing over Taylor Lautner," Ben assured Kevin as he ajusted his bow tie.

"Oh. Well, why don't you tell me what you think they're squealing about, Mr I-Know-Everything-When-It-Comes-To-The-Ladies," Kevin teased.

"I think Julie told her about last night," Ben told him.

"You 2 had mind-blowing sex and couldn't keep it bottled up?" Kevin guessed, winking at him suggestly.

"No way. Besides, I tried to do it with her a few years ago. She told me she swore that she wouldn't do anything like that until she's married. I respect her wishes and told her that I would wait for as long as she wants," Ben retorted.

"Then, what is it?" Kevin questioned, abviously losing the little patience he has left.

"I proposed to Julie last night. She said yes and now we're getting married. Now, I want to know something. Will you be my best man?" Ben asked, hopefully.

"I'm happy for you, man. Is Gwen the maid of honour?" Kevin questioned hopefully.

"I'm hoping she said yes," Ben told him.

"Yes. I will be your best man," Kevin responded.

"I see Ben just told you," Julie remarked as she and Gwen walked in the shop hand-in-hand.

"What made you think that?" Kevin responded, sarcastically.

"Come on. The sooner you guys find your tuxes, the sooner we can get back to campus and hit the books," Gwen told them.

The boys groaned. They hate for schoolwork didn't fade over the past few years. The girls just shook their heads.

"We'll help you guys. Don't worry," Julie assured as she went to stand by her fiance.

"Well, when you say that," Ben started as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

And with that, Ben and Kevin hired their tuxedos and everyone went back to campus to hit the books.

**

* * *

**

I know it's short. I just wanted this off my mind before I went crazy!

Review!


End file.
